That's What Adas Are For
by RogueAngel
Summary: A Buckle up meme fill:  College age Joanna thinks she might be pregnant.  There's no telling how her parents would react, so naturally she goes to Jim, her ada, first.  Then Jim has to break the news to Bones.  Slash background. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm not making any money, just using them for fun. Oh, I don't own any of them either. The words ada, adar and aier belong to JRR Tolkien and mean dad, father and short one, respectively._

_Disclaimer 2: This does NOT fit into my Consequences 'verse. Kirk and McCoy are married, though that is not the focus._

_This fic was inspired by a kink meme prompt asking for Joanna to go to Jim first when she finds out that she is pregnant._

**That's What Adas Are For 1/2**

Jim sat quietly in his recliner staring out into the back garden and watching some birds fight over the food in the feeder Bones had insisted on putting up. It was early spring and the flowers were almost ready to bloom; nothing but green shoots could be seen now, but soon there would be a multitude of yellows and blues and purples and reds along the border of their yard, or so Bones had assured him. Jim really wasn't one for gardening, though apparently his partner was. One of the little things you learn about a person over the years.

Bones had left for Starfleet Medical over an hour ago with a quick kiss and the standard admonition not to do anything too stressful or stupid. It really was the stupid part that Bones was worried about. Jim had been able to do anything stressful for months and they both knew it. Bones and his doctors assured him that he was making progress much faster than they had anticipated, but it still chafed – having to use a cane and avoid stairs; only being able to walk for short distances and to have to sit rather than stand. It just wasn't in him to be stationary.

"Hey, Ada."

Jim turned toward the kitchen in surprise. "Jojo!," he smiled, his low mood disappearing immediate at the sight of his step daughter. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class? Your father left about an hour ago." Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't tell me he told you to come check up on me. I am not an invalid and that thing with the toaster yesterday was totally not my fault."

Joanna smiled as she came and kissed him on the top of the head, sitting on the arm of the recliner and patting him on the shoulder. "So many questions," she mocked. "Can't a girl just come see her adar?"

Jim couldn't help smiling at the name she used, as he snuck an arm around her waist and squeezed. He'd been a part of Joanna's life since she was five years old and Bones had introduced them to each other during a trip to Disneyland after their first year at the Academy. They'd been thick as thieves ever since, much to Clay and Jocelyn's disgust. He'd been Uncle Jim at first, but then, as his and Bones' relationship progressed beyond friendship into something solid and real, she started calling him Ada, the elvish word for dad.

Jim had sent her the collected works of JRR Tolkien for her eleventh birthday and she had loved them. And when she'd met them in San Francisco after the _Enterprise's_ first five year mission and said, "Welcome home, Ada," he had choked up as he hugged her, something Bones has never let him live down. Even after all these years it still gave him a warm feeling whenever she said it.

"You are always welcome, aier," he told her honestly, "but don't you have class?"

She shrugged, her gaze focused on where her fingers were pulling on a loose string from her sweater.

Jim took in her pale face and forlorn expression and began to worry. "Well, I'm betting your dad wouldn't ask you to skip class just to see me, so…what's up, Squirt?"

"Nothing," she said softly, still not looking over at him. "I just felt like visiting. Do you want some tea?" She got up and moved into the kitchen quickly, like she was suddenly avoiding him, even though she was the one to show up unexpectedly. 

"Jo?" he called after her, confused.

"Earl Grey or Darjeeling?" she asked, opening the cupboard and pulling down mugs, then turning to place them in the replicator.

"Earl Grey," Jim responded automatically. Placing his hands firmly on the arm rests, he levered himself carefully off his chair and stood, reaching for his cane. With slow, but determined movements, he shuffled the ten steps into the kitchen and sat himself at the island on one of the tall stools. Jo hadn't moved from where she was staring at the replicator as if it needed her full attention to make two mugs of tea.

"Two sugars?" she called over her shoulder.

"That's fine," Jim told her, causing her to jump at his sudden proximity.

"You shouldn't be walking," she scolded with a frown when she turned to see him not two meters away from her separated only by a granite countertop.

"I told you – and your father – I'm not an invalid," Jim countered. "I can get around just fine. Now why don't you grab those mugs, bring them over here and sit your ass down and tell me what the hell is wrong."

She carefully picked up the steaming mugs and transferred them to the counter in front of Jim, then turned and began digging through the pantry. "Wrong? Why does something have to be wrong?" she asked, her back to him now.

Jim looked at the ceiling and shook his head. McCoys. It was like pulling teeth to get anything out of them, even when they obviously wanted to tell you something. "Not my first trip around the universe, Squirt, and the cookies are behind the rice sack on the floor."

"The floor is not the place to store cookies," Jo told him as she bent down to get them.

"It is if your father doesn't want me to eat them," Jim responded with a wry grin. "He doesn't like rice, so he never moves the rice bag."

"Well then why do you have rice?" She turned to grab a plate for the cookies.

Jim shook his head at her stalling techniques. "Just bring the whole damn package and get over here already. And Sulu brought the rice. Nyota uses it sometimes when she cooks, too."

Sighing softly, Joanna's shoulders slumped as she finally gave up and turned to face Jim. For the first time he got a good look at her face and he became worried. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair, pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, looked unwashed. She had the same expression on her face that Bones got when he had something he did not want to say, but knew he had to.

"Spill," Jim said as soon as she sat down on the stool next to him.

Instead she picked up her tea and took a careful sip. Putting down the mug, she reached for a sandwich cookie and delicately pulled it apart to reveal a perfect white circle of cream in the middle of one of them. With a wry smile, she offered the creamless one to Jim. Not saying anything he took it and placed it on the counter, then reached for the one in her hand and put it down too. Spinning in his chair to face her, Jim took both of Joanna's hands and squeezed them comfortingly.

"Jo," he said softly, ducking his head to try to look in her eyes. "Tell me what is wrong."

The young woman's chest heaved as she looked over at the stove, her hands trembling in his as she held on. Slowly she looked back at him and Jim had to control his gut feeling of concern as he realized how upset she really was.

"It's okay, Jo," he told her. "I'm right here."

And that was all it took. Her face crumpled and the tears began to fall.

"Oh baby," Jim pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she softly cried, her tears wetting his t-shirt. "Sh…sh…I've got you," he whispered as he rubbed her back as he had when she was a little girl and couldn't understand why she couldn't stay with her father and him for longer. He might only be her step father, but he loved her as if she was his and he hated seeing her like this.

She sniffed and rubbed her check against his shoulder, before forcing herself to sit up again. He could see the determined McCoy tilt to her chin. She was ready to face whatever this was head on now.

He waited. She stared down at their clasped hands until Jim brought his other one over both of theirs and squeezed. Slowly she looked up at him, her eyes shining. She looked worried and afraid and Jim wanted to do anything to help her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered so softly Jim wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" he asked in shock.

Looking at him and then quickly away, she shuddered as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said a little louder. "At least, I think I am."

"Pregnant?" Jim repeated in disbelief. Part of him was in denial. She wasn't old enough; she was their little girl. But then he looked at her and saw the young woman she had grown up to be and he felt his stomach drop. Their baby was going to have a baby – possibly. "You're not sure?" he prodded gently.

She shrugged, not looking at him, but her grip was tight on his hand. "Not positive, but…pretty sure. I'm…I'm late."

"How late?" Jim asked. "A day or two late, or more?"

She seemed to fold in on herself as he watched. "More like two weeks, give or take," she admitted."

"Oh baby," Jim sighed, his mind swirling, his heart heavy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking as the tears started falling again.

"No, no," Jim pulled her into his arms. "There's nothing to be sorry for, aier. Nothing, you hear me."

This time she clung to him, but didn't sob. He could feel her harsh breaths against his neck as she tried to control herself. "Nothing?" she gave a watery laugh. "Ada, I'm twenty-two years old and in my senior year. I'm in the process of applying to grad schools and I'm pregnant. How is that nothing?"

Jim sighed. He wasn't one for recriminations. He was a man of action. "It's not nothing," he agreed. "But I don't want to hear any apologies. What's happened has happened and we need to move forward. Now you said you're not completely sure?" Joanna nodded. "So you haven't taken a test or…or been to a doctor?" She shook her head. "Okay, so here is what we're going to do." He sat back, holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes. He smiled gently at her, one lip quirked up as he silently acknowledged how bad the situation really was.

"Your dad has an old tricorder in the bathroom under the sink," he told her. "I want you to go get it. Wash your face, comb your hair – whatever you feel like that will make you feel a little better, and I'll meet you on the couch, okay?"

Wiping the tears from under her eyes, Joanna took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, ada," she said before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. And then she was gone.

Feeling suddenly old, Jim grabbed his cane and made his way slowly to the couch. It was situated under a large display window and had a great view of the backyard, not that either one would be appreciating it today, he thought wryly. His heart hurt for Joanna, seeing the how distressed she was. And for Bones, who was going to be shocked as hell to find out that his baby girl was pregnant, maybe. This wasn't a situation they had even contemplated happening for many years to come, yet here they were.

Joanna was back in five minutes with the tricorder. Wordlessly she handed it too him, and then sat down where he patted the cushion next to him. He really didn't want her all the way on the far side of the couch where he couldn't touch her.

"So," he started hesitantly. He knew the best way to deal with Bones was to be as straight forward as possible. "I thought you and your mom had worked out the…you know, birth control stuff." Not wanting to pressure her, Jim kept his attention on the tricorder. He knew the basics of their operation, but he'd only had to use one to search for injuries. Luckily there was a menu and he concentrated on figuring out what to do while Jo spoke.

"We did," Joanna acknowledge. "I've been on ortho-celarian since I was sixteen."

Jim huffed lightly, but didn't look up. "Yeah, I remember when your dad found out."

"I can imagine," Joanna said wryly. "It's been working well. I mean, at first I didn't take it for birth control…I just…needed it, you know, for other…stuff."

Jim looked up and smiled fondly. "It's okay, Jo," he told her taking in her blushing face before looking away. "I may be married to your dad, but I have plenty of experience with women. I know how things work. What I'm wondering is how you might have…missed something."

"It's not an implant or shot," she told him. "I just have to take a pill once a month and…well, I'm usually pretty good about it, especially when I've been seeing someone, but things just got really hectic and, well, I was a bit late taking it and…" she shrugged.

"He didn't use a nano skin?" Jim asked. "Because you know, just because you're covered with birth control doesn't mean you're protected from anything else."

"Yes, _dad_," she rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Just checking," Jim told her, eyes still focused on the tricorder as he scrolled through another menu, but he couldn't help grinning slightly at her indignation.

"And we do use nano skins," she told him. "Usually, but well, it had been awhile and we might have been a little…involved…maybe might have not thought about it and…"

Jim held up a hand, not looking at her. "I got it. No need for details. So, who is the rest of the 'we' you're talking about?"

"Jeremy."

"The med student?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you told him?"

Joanna shook her head vehemently. "No."

"Why not?" Jim asked. "Don't you think he should know?"

Joanna sighed. "It's just…I don't know anything for sure and I…we…we've both been so busy and we've only been seeing each other for six months or so."

Jim gave a little crow of triumph when he found the setting he needed and then looked up at her, both eyebrows raised. "So, serious enough to sleep with him, but not serious enough to tell him he might be a father in nine months?"

"It's not… it's just…" Joanna floundered. "It's just hard. I don't know how he…I mean, he still has med school to get through and I was planning to get my MBA. I didn't plan…we didn't plan…"

"I know Squirt, but you're still going to have to tell him – if you are." He held up the tricorder. "Are you ready to find out?"

She visibly blanched, before swallowing heavily. "Not…not yet," she finally admitted.

"Okay," Jim agreed easily, setting it back in his lap. "I thought you were pretty happy with this Jeremy guy," he spoke to give her something to focus on. "Even Bones liked him the couple times we met him."

"He's great," Joanna admitted with a small smile. "I like him a lot. It's just, he has all these plans for his life and I don't think they include a baby right now."

"You have plans too, Jo," Jim reminded her gently. "And it takes two to make a baby. You don't think he'll support you, or want a baby?"

She thought about it and then shook her head. "No, I…that's not why I haven't told him. It's just…I don't want to mess up his plans… his life."

"It's his responsibility," Jim countered. "Just because you're carrying the baby – maybe – doesn't mean he's off the hook. You shouldn't try to protect him from this. If you are pregnant it's not only your burden to bear."

"I know," Joanna said on a sigh, "it's just easier to think of that way."

"Well stop it," Jim told her. "You're both adults here. If you are pregnant, he's going to have to man up and do his fair share."

"Oh, he will…he would, if I am," Joanna immediately defended her boyfriend. "I do believe that."

"Good," Jim nodded. "I'd hate to have to sic your dad on him, or worse – me."

Joanna smiled wryly at what they both pretended was Jim's attempt at humor, only they both knew he was totally serious. If Joanna was really pregnant and this Jeremy kid decided not to take his responsibilities seriously, it was even odds whether Jim or her father got to him first.

"Did you ever…" she began to ask hesitantly, glancing over at him shyly before looking away. "I mean, were you ever…you know…never mind," she decided, shaking her head.

"Was I ever in Jeremy's position?" Jim finished for her.

Joanna blushed as she looked at him. They were close, but they didn't talk about Jim's past escapades with women. It was just too weird for both of them. Joanna was aware of his reputation before he started seeing her dad, but that was the extent of it.

"Only a few people know this," Jim said after a long sigh. She had asked an honest question and she deserved an honest answer, especially given her current situation. "But in the months after the Narada incident and the destruction of Vulcan I was contacted by three different women claiming that they'd had my baby."

Joanna looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Jim nodded. "One was a little boy, about three years old at the time. Another was a six year old girl and the other woman was still pregnant. Starfleet kept things quiet; didn't let the women go public or anything. Your dad did the genetic tests for each one. And each time, when the tests came back negative I was relieved…and disappointed," he admitted. "I didn't feel like I was even close to ready to be a father, but…if it was my kid, my son or daughter…I wanted to be a part of their lives." He shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"The tests were all negative, though, so no little Kirks running around, but it did make me curious," he told her. "I was as careful as I could be, for being a young and wild idiot, but it made me wonder. So I came up with a list of all the women I could remember sleeping with and I hired someone to…look into it for me. Nothing. I'll leave it to Sam to continue the Kirk line."

"You wanted to be a father?" Joanna asked hesitantly.

"I am a father," Jim told her with a fond smile. "I have you. You're not biologically mine, but you're my daughter. I just wanted to make sure that if I had any children out there…that they knew that I was their father and that I wanted to be part of their lives. Growing up without a dad kinda sucks," he admitted.

Joanna pursed her lips and blinked over and over again to keep from crying. "I love you, Ada," she finally told him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Squirt," he said, holding her close. After a moment he pulled back. "Now are you ready to find out for sure?" he asked.

Sitting up straight, Joanna wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yes. Let's get this over with so I can figure out what to do next."

Jim grinned. "Spoken like your father's daughter," he told her. Holding up the tricorder, he pressed a button and slowly moved it over her head and down her torso. "Just hold still."

It only took a moment for the tricorder to do its thing and then there was a beep and Jim was staring down at the results, his heart in his throat.

"Well?" Joanna prodded when he remained silent, still looking at the read out.

Jim looked over at her and smiled softly. "Just so you know, James is a really great name for a little boy, if you want to go the whole namesake route," he said, watching her hands come up to cover her mouth as she gasped. "But Tiberus and Horatio should really remain middle names – Leonard too, for that matter."

"Oh my god," she whispered softly before falling into Jim's arms. "Oh my… oh my…"

There were tears as she absorbed the news, but not nearly as much as there had been earlier when she'd confessed the possibility to him. Deep down, Jim figured she'd already known that she was pregnant. They sat together for several minutes, Jim's arms tight around her and Joanna practically sitting in his lap as she had done as a child.

"You know you do have options, right aier," Jim finally said softly, brushing some of the hair off her forehead and placing a kiss there.

"Do I?" she asked humorlessly.

"Always," Jim told her. He didn't necessarily like the idea of her terminating her pregnancy or putting her child up for adoption or giving it to a surrogate, but if that was what she decided then he would support her one hundred percent.

"Thanks, ada," she finally said after taking a few deep breaths, "but I think we both know that whatever Jeremy says, I will be keeping my baby. I just…I can't," she shook her head, unable to continue.

"I'm glad," Jim told her.

"It's just going to be so hard," she spoke after a minute, her voice wavering. "I'll have to quit school and I…"

"Whoa, hold on there," Jim interrupted her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You may have to take some time off, but…school is still an option. You can get your MBA. We'll figure it out."

"But how?" she asked. "If it's just me and Jeremy…I don't want my child growing up in a crèche. I…"

"You'll have me and your dad," Jim told her. "We'll figure something out. We can help."

She snorted, though not meanly. "That's all well and good until you go back up on the _Enterprise_," she responded, looking up at him with an anguished expression. "Then what? Mom will want me to go home to Georgia and I just…won't do it. And Jeremy will be in his third year of med school, and then his residency. How can I raise a baby and go to school?"

"Shush," Jim calmed her, encouraging her to put her head back down on his chest. "Nothing is set in stone yet. And I'm still recovering. Who knows where Bones and I will be by the time this kid is born. We have time to figure things out and you still have to tell Jeremy," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Joanna agreed and then let out a huge yawn.

"You need some rest," Jim told her, taking in the dark circles under eyes and her worn out expression.

She nodded. "Haven't been sleeping too well," she admitted. "But I don't really feel like moving at the moment." She snuggled closer to him. Now that she'd made her confession and her guess had been confirmed it seemed like her body was shutting down on her. She was safe and protected and she had Jim to watch over her.

"Then don't," Jim told her. "Just slide down a little and you can use my leg as a pillow." Reaching behind her he grabbed the old quilt from the back of couch and spread it over her. "I've got you, Squirt, you rest."

"What about your leg?" Joanna asked, before yawning again.

Pulling up the coffee table, Jim gingerly lifted his leg and stretched in out. "There, fully supported and fine. Now lay down," he patted his thigh. She complied immediately and tucked the quilt under her chin. Jim let one of his hands rest on her shoulder as his other hand ran through her hair gently. She was out like a light within two minutes.

Joanna slept for over an hour before her comm beeped with an incoming message and startled her awake.

"Have a nice nap?" Jim asked as she sat up and looked around for the comm before spotting it on the coffee table. He surreptitiously stretched out the leg she had been using as a pillow, as well as carefully moving his injured one off the coffee table. There was no way he was going to wake her, but he had been afraid if she didn't wake up soon he was going to cramp. Still, he had had plenty of time to think and plan.

"It was good, thanks," she smiled at him, before opening the message. "I needed it." She frowned as she read the message and then her face lit up.

"Who's it from?" Jim asked, though he was pretty sure he knew by the softening of her face.

"Jeremy," she told him. "His afternoon classes were cancelled and he wants to know if I can meet him for lunch."

"Will you?"

She pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Will you tell him?" Jim couldn't help asking.

She took a deep breath and then looked over at him, her expression hesitant and scared. "Yes," she finally said. She began typing. "I'll have him meet me at my apartment and I'll pick up something from that deli around the corner. That way we'll have some privacy and I can…I can tell him."

Jim smiled. "That's my girl."

Joanna rolled her eyes at him and then stood and stretched before crossing the room to grab her purse and putting away her comm.

Jim stood up and limped over to her. "You're going to do fine, aier," he told her, pulling her into a hug. "No matter what happens, you have me and your dad, but things will be just fine, you'll see."

Hugging him back, Joanna smiled wryly against his chest. "It's funny," she finally said, "but of all the guys I've dated, Jeremy's the only one that I've ever thought could be the one, you know? I've just felt this…connection to him that I've never felt before."

"That's good," Jim replied, smiling as her comm beeped again. "What'd he say?"

Joanna reached for her comm again and opened it, her smile all the answer Jim needed. "He'll be there in twenty minutes, so I better get going." She hugged him again. "Thanks for everything, ada. I didn't know what to do and I…" she shrugged.

"Hey, that's what adas are for," he grinned. "Whatever you need."

"Well, since you mentioned it…" she trailed off hesitantly, giving him a hopeful look.

Jim just stared at her for a moment before he sighed dramatically. "All right, Squirt," he told her with a mock frown, as he tapped her nose playfully, "but you owe me. I'll break the news to your dad and keep him out of your hair for a couple days, but I expect you and Jeremy here for dinner on Friday, got it?"

"Got it," she said with a wide smile. "I'd just rather he got all his blustering out of the way first, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Jim nodded. "And for my sacrifice I think you really should name this kid after me. You McCoys are notoriously difficult to handle and this will be two in one day."

"You could always tell him tomorrow," she suggested, as she walked towards the front door.

"You think I can keep something like this from him?" Jim asked incredulously, following her slowly. "I don't think so. And if he were to find out that I didn't tell him right away." He shuddered exaggeratedly. "Excuse me for liking the use of all my limbs, even if one of them is of rather limited use at them moment."

Laughing as Jim meant her to, Joanna opened the front door. "I love you, ada," she said one more time, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being in my life."

"Likewise, Squirt. Likewise," Jim said as he shooed her out the door. "Go see your almost doctor. I have to prepare for mine, now." He winked and she blew him a kiss and then she was gone.

Jim stood staring at the closed front door, feeling both totally exhausted and excited at the same time. "Oh boy, Bones, do I have some news for you," he said under his breath before turning back into the living room. He began mapping out his strategy. There was no telling how Bones was going to react to the fact that they were going to become grandfathers in nine months time, but it was sure going to be interesting.

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

More than happy to be home after a long day at the hospital, McCoy breathed deeply as he opened the door and smelled the enticing aroma of Italian food. Stepping into the kitchen he saw the delivery bags stuffed into the garbage. Jim had ordered in from his favorite restaurant. Normally this would make him happy, but considering what had happened yesterday, it only served to make him suspicious.

"Jim," he called, moving through the kitchen and into the small dining area. The table was actually set and there was a bottle of wine breathing next to an arrangement of flowers.

"Bones," he heard his partner call out from the hallway. Soon enough he heard the thud-shuffle of Jim walking towards him.

Folding his arms over his chest, McCoy stood and waited. "What did you do now?" he asked when Jim came into sight.

Jim gave McCoy his patented innocent look. "What? I didn't do anything." He shuffled over and gave McCoy a quick kiss before retreating to one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Pull the other one," McCoy replied, raising an eyebrow as he continued to wait.

"Seriously, nothing happened," Jim replied, this time using his wounded look. "Look around. The toaster is fine, the replicator is fine. There is no smoke in the air or anything; just the lovely smell of your favorite lasagna and garlic bread."

McCoy was still suspicious, but uncrossed his arms and reached for the wine. "You want a glass now or with dinner," he asked, "because you only get one."

"With dinner I suppose," Jim replied with a frown, watching as McCoy poured himself a glass and then swirled it around and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"You got the good stuff. What's the occasion?"

Jim shrugged. "No occasion. I just figured you wouldn't want to cook and we haven't had Fortelli's in awhile so I thought I'd do something nice." Again, he was trying to look innocent, but McCoy wasn't buying it. Jim seemed up to something, but he'd learned over the years that sometimes you just had to let him play out his hand.

"So that's why you set the table – when we usually eat at the counter," McCoy pointed out wryly, taking another sip of his wine. It really was good. "And let's not forget the flowers that you obviously had to order in too."

Jim grinned at him. "Would you believe that Fortelli's now delivers flowers?"

"Not a chance," McCoy shook his head.

"Well, they do if you ask them to stop by the florist just down the street," Jim mumbled. Standing up, Jim began to shuffle around the kitchen island. "Sit down and I'll…"

"Oh no you don't," McCoy put down his wine and in three steps reached Jim and stopped him from going any further.

"Bones, the lasagna is ready and I'm hungry," Jim pouted. "I was just going to…"

"You're not 'just' going to do anything," McCoy growled at him. "Now go sit at the table and I'll get the damn lasagna."

Jim beamed at him and then began shuffling to the table. "And don't forget the garlic bread. And the salad. And I bought a bottle of their house dressing you like. It's in the door of the refrigerator."

McCoy sighed. "Yes Jim. I think I can figure out where everything is. Sit your ass down."

"Yes, doctor," Jim teased playfully.

Once the food was on the table and they each had large slices of lasagna, conversation wasn't the first thing on either of their minds. The food was just that good. Jim was reaching for a second helping, but stopped when McCoy frowned at him, both of his eyebrows narrowing into a V. Instead he reached for the salad. Picking out the onions, he glanced over at McCoy who was dredging his garlic bread through the leftover sauce on his plate.

"So, I talked to Jojo today," Jim said nonchalantly, spearing an olive on his fork.

McCoy nodded. "How she doing? Has she heard from Emory yet?"

Jim shook his head, putting the olive in his mouth and carefully chewing around the pit. "I don't think she's interested in going back to Georgia, Bones," he commented once he spit out the pit.

"It's a top ranked business school," McCoy countered, just as Jim knew he would. "And she'd be near family."

"She'd be near us if she goes to UC Berkeley, Wharton School or the Presidio," Jim said by rote. They'd had this conversation before.

"That's all well and good until we're back on the ship and halfway across the universe."

Jim's next line was, 'she managed four years of undergraduate studies without us nearby,' but instead he said, "I think she and Jeremy are getting along pretty well, she might want to stay near him."

McCoy set down his wine glass. "That's all well and good, he's a good kid, but she needs to make the decisions for herself, not him. Emory is good and I'm sure Jocelyn would like to have her nearby." The last part was said with a bit of a frown, but it was well meant. Joanna had actually started school at a private college chosen by Jocelyn just outside of Atlanta, but two years into her studies, she had transferred to UC Berkeley without telling either of her parents.

"I really don't think she wants to live near Jocelyn any more, Bones," Jim said honestly, "and I don't see why you keep pushing the idea."

McCoy stood up and began clearing the dishes, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable with the conversation. "I know that. But she's got other family there – aunt and uncles and cousins. And my mom and her sisters."

"Ah well, it's not up to us to decide," Jim commented, with a shrug. "She's a grown woman. She'll do what she wants to do. Not much we can do about it, really."

McCoy snorted, but didn't comment, at least not loud enough that Jim could hear.

"Can I help?" Jim offered. He really hated being restricted.

"I got it," McCoy told him. "Just sit and relax. You can have your glass of wine. It's good."

"I'm saving it for dessert," Jim said with a smile.

"Dessert?" McCoy perked up from where he was loading the dish washer.

Jim's smile widened. "Of course. You don't think I'd order from Fortelli's and not get their cheesecake, do you?"

"Seriously, Jim," McCoy put his hands on his hips and looked at Jim suspiciously. "What's up? What did you do?"

Jim rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "Nothing Bones, but after seeing Joanna I just thought…"

"Wait," McCoy interrupted him, holding up one hand, his suspicious look magnifying ten-fold. "You said you talked with Jo today."

"Well, I did," Jim admitted, sheepishly. "When she was here."

"What was she doing here on a Wednesday when she has classes?"

Jim ran a hand through his hair and offered McCoy his innocent smile again. "Funny you should ask," he began slowly. "Why don't you…"

The sound of a barking dog and a frantic cat interrupted whatever Jim was going to say and they both looked out the window into their backyard where the neighbor's dog had treed a cat, who was currently hissing and spitting at the canine from the lower branches.

"God damn dog," McCoy muttered as he headed for the back door to rescue the stupid cat again. This was the fourth time this month. Jim stood up and moved towards the couch in order to get a good view of the action. Casey, the neighbor's German Shepherd did not like giving up his prey, and considering his owner probably wouldn't be home for another couple hours, rescuing the cat usually involved McCoy getting out the hose and the dragging the chastised dog back into its yard while the cat escaped to taunt another day.

Apparently this time Casey's owner, a lovely young woman by the name of Bryn, was home and with her help they managed to remove the shepherd from the yard. McCoy spent a moment trying to coax the cat down, but gave up when it took a swipe at him. Jim could just imagine the invective he was treating the cat to as he walked back towards the house.

"My hero," Jim sighed as the door slammed behind. McCoy just huffed and frowned at him.

Jim gripped his cane and began to shuffle closer to his partner, deciding dessert could wait a bit longer, when something caught McCoy's attention and he began moving away from Jim and over towards the coffee table.

"Jim," he asked warily, "why is my tricorder out on the table. What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything to myself, Bones," Jim told him. "I already said that."

"Then why…Oh god," he looked over at Jim with a horror filled expression. "Is something wrong with Jo? Is that why you ordered in and got cheesecake and wine? Is she sick? Is something…"

"No, no, no," Jim shook his head as he did his best to get over to McCoy as quickly as possible. "Jo's in…she's in perfect health. Better than, really. She's fine, she's just…"

"Then why the tricorder?" Bones asked, reaching down to pick it up. "If you aren't hurt and she's fine, then why…" As he was talking his fingers were tapping on the screen, obviously searching for the latest diagnostic test. "Oh my god, she's…" he looked over at Jim, his expression aghast."

Jim smiled widely, if a bit forced, and clapped the stunned man on the shoulder, giving him a squeeze. "Congratulations Bones! We're going to be grandpas!"

Still wide-eyed and bewildered, McCoy looked over at Jim and then back at the tricorder. "Jo's…she's…my baby girl is…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is pregnant," Jim finally took pity on him. "Enciente, knocked up, bun in the oven, prego, with child, up the…"

"Yes, Jim, I get it," McCoy finally snapped.

"Just wanted to make sure," Jim smiled at him. "Now why don't you sit down before you fall down," Jim told him as he used his free hand to push the stunned man towards the couch. Without protesting McCoy let himself be led over and forced to sit. He moved over when he realized Jim would have to climb over him to take a seat, but other than that he looked blankly down at the tricorder still in his hands.

After settling, Jim gently took the tricorder and set it on the coffee table and turned so that he was facing his partner, taking one of his hands in his, while the other came to rest on the back of McCoy's neck, offering silent support.

"You okay?" Jim eventually asked when it seemed that McCoy wasn't going to say anything.

He shook his head. "No, Jim, I'm not," he said softly. "My baby girl is…"

"Going to have a baby," Jim finished for him. "I know."

"But she's just…she's just a kid."

"She's twenty-two," Jim countered.

"She's got so much ahead of her and to have a…"

"She's still got a lot ahead of her, Bones," Jim interrupted him. "This isn't the end of the world."

"How did this happen?" McCoy asked.

Jim grinned slightly. "Well, when a man and a woman…"

"Jim," McCoy growled.

"Sorry!" Jim immediately apologized. "I just couldn't help it."

"Who?" McCoy asked specifically. "Jeremy?" His face was beginning to turn red and Jim gave him a worried look.

"Yes."

"That little shit," McCoy made to launch himself off the couch, but Jim held him down.

"What are you going to do, Bones?" he asked, holding on tightly to the other man's arm. "He's all the way across the city. Beside, I thought you liked him."

"I did," McCoy grumbled, "but that was before he impregnated my daughter!"

"Impregnated?" Jim said under his breath. "Way to make it sound clinical, Bones."

McCoy ignored him. Shaking off his hand, McCoy crossed his arms but remained seated. "That's it. She has to go to Emory, or some other school back in Georgia now."

"What? Why?" Jim asked in surprise.

"So she has family to help out," McCoy bit out.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Jim asked indignantly.

"Jim, she's going to need some serious support and we can't count on this Jeremy guy," he started to rant. "If she's going to finish school she's going to need a lot of support and I don't want my grandchild growing up in a daycare. Not to mention…"

"Just hold on there," Jim stopped him. "First of all, why do you think we can't count on Jeremy? I'll have you know that after we talked she went and had lunch with him and told him that she was pregnant and he proposed."

"He what?" McCoy asked, his eyes bugging out, and not in a good way.

Jim held up his hand to stop McCoy from saying anything. "She said no, for now," he reassured him. "She likes him, but she's not stupid. She isn't going to rush things. My point is, he's being supportive."

"We'll see how long that lasts," McCoy muttered. "And what happens when he decides that a kid is just too much along with medical school and…"

"Bones!" Jim spoke loudly in exasperation. "Will you stop being so negative?"

McCoy stopped mid rant and gave Jim an incredulous look. "How long have you known me?"

Jim chuckled. "Good point. But my original point still stands. Joanna needs us now. She'll work things out with Jeremy. I have a good feeling about that."

"Oh, you have a good feeling," McCoy commented throwing his hands in the air and slouching back onto the couch in disgust.

"I do," Jim said, ignoring the sarcasm directed at him. "Let's just say a little birdie told me."

"She told you?" McCoy looked over at him hopefully.

Jim nodded smugly. "She said out of all the guys she's dated, Jeremy's the first one that she thought could actually be it. Now, granted, getting pregnant right now isn't the best thing, but I really think they can work it out. It will be tough, but they'll have us." He ran his hand reassuringly down McCoy's thigh.

"Will they?" McCoy finally asked, looking at Jim expectantly. "Once your leg heals…"

"I've been thinking about that," Jim answered immediately. "First of all, I have some amazing doctors, but we both know that it's long odds that I get back to one hundred percent. I have a lot of therapy to get through before the admiralty can officially decide anything."

"But Admiral Dagg said that you could have a ship anytime you wanted, even at less than one hundred percent," McCoy stated. "And I know how much you love it up there."

"I do," Jim agreed, "but I also like it here. We been on three missions; well, two and a half since we had to cut the last one short. We've already lost Sulu and Chekov to the _Excelsior_. Spock and Uhura will follow me up again if I decide to go, but I think Uhura is wanting to have a baby and she can't if we're on the _Enterprise_. We've seen a lot and done a lot, if I take up a teaching position, who knows, it might be another grand adventure. I get to mold young minds and prepare them for what space is really like."

McCoy shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Lord help us! You teaching."

"I could do it," Jim protested. "And I think I'd like it. I'd be the cool professor that everyone wants to have, and who the girls flirt with."

"Need I remind you that you are married?" McCoy asked caustically.

Jim grinned. "I know. Just because they flirt with me doesn't mean I have to take them up on it. And besides," he said seriously. "It means we get to stay here and support Jo and babysit little Jimmy. I can work a split schedule, like only Tuesday and Thursdays, and you can work something out at the hospital and we can totally be the cool grandparents who go to the zoo and the aquarium and spoil the kid with all kinds of sweet treats that you never let me have, but it's okay because you're a grandpa now."

McCoy just shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he took in Jim's enthusiasm. "Little Jimmy?" he finally asked with a quirky smile.

Jim looked over at him as if to say, 'well, duh!' "You like little Lenny, better? I mean seriously Bones, if she's going to name the kid after anyone it's got to be me. Naming the kid Leonard is just…wrong, no offense. And it's not like she's going to name it after Clay." He laughed.

"What if she wants to pick out a new name?" McCoy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"James works as a middle name," Jim answered without a pause. "I got it all figured out Bones, don't worry."

"You'd really…You'd really give up space for this?" McCoy asked hesitantly.

"Give up? Dude, we're going to be _grandpas_," Jim smiled. "That is so totally worth it. I'm not giving up anything. It's going to be totally awesome."

"Nobody over the age of twenty-five should be allowed to say 'totally awesome,' Jim," McCoy said wryly.

"I'm just young at heart," Jim replied impishly. "Come on, Bones. Admit it. You're just a little bit excited by the idea. Come on…" Jim poked him in the ribs. "Admit it. Admit it. I know you are. You can frown at me all you want, but…You like the idea of having a little baby to hold and love."

McCoy frowned for a moment longer, but then let his eyes soften as he looked over at Jim. "Yeah, I guess. If everything works out for Jo and…"

"No negativity," Jim put a hand over McCoy's mouth. "It might not be totally easy, I'll give you that, but everything is going to be fine. We'll see to that. We'll help. We'll do whatever they need us to."

Taking Jim's hand away from his mouth, McCoy gripped it tightly. "If you're sure about staying and not going back up."

Jim squeezed back. "I'm more than sure. I'm positive. This our little girl, Bones."

"I love you, Jim," McCoy told him with not a little awe in his voice.

"I know," Jim grinned. "I'm totally awesome."

"You totally are," McCoy agreed, before leaning forward to give him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim had been pacing for what felt like hours. And honestly, it was good that his leg had the strength to pace for that long. He knew he was going to pay for it later, but there was just no way he could sit still. Joanna had been in labor for over twenty-four hours and she had spent the last eight hours here in the hospital. In that time Jim had had seven cups of coffee, three bottles of water, one sandwich and a candy bar. He'd also gone to the bathroom probably twenty times; enough that Bones was threatening to get him an appointment with an urologist if his bladder was that small.

He'd tried to nap. He'd tried to read. He'd tried to prepare for the upcoming tactical exam that he was going to give next Monday. He'd even tried to hold a polite conversation with Clay fucking Treadway who'd arrived three hours ago, but nothing could take his mind off what was going on in room 629 where Joanna was about to give birth to his and Bones' first grandchild.

"Bones," he whined, circling back towards his partner who was currently shredding a napkin leftover from their lunch. "How long does having a baby take?"

McCoy ignored him, as he expected.

Clay frowned at him and shook his head before turning back to whatever stock report was on his PADD. Joanna being in pain and having to go through actual labor didn't seem to faze the man at all.

Jocelyn just tutted, as she had been doing all week. "Honestly Jim," she said in her usual patronizing tone. "How did you even make captain, let alone admiral, if you can't be patient?"

Jim turned and smiled at Jocelyn, and if McCoy was looking up he would have realized it wasn't a nice smile. "I made captain because I saved the planet, Joss," he told her simply. "I made admiral because I just happened to get my leg ripped off by a rampaging Klingon but still managed to save the space station as well as the _Enterprise_. They had to give me something since I refused another commission on the _Enterprise_ so we could be planet-side for the birth of our grandchild."

"Your grandchild?" Jocelyn asked haughtily, her lips pursed tightly.

"Our grandchild," Jim repeated. "Me and Bones', and yours too," he conceded, totally ignoring Clay. "I've been Jo's step dad for almost as long as Mr. Stockbroker over there. So, yes, our grandchild."

"Jim," McCoy said quietly from his seat, shaking his head. He'd warned Jim it was no use getting into it with Joss, and Jim had managed to keep his tongue for the past week since she had arrived, but it was a close thing.

Jim and Bones had spent the last nine months supporting and helping Joanna and Jeremy through the ups and downs of her pregnancy. They'd each gone to prenatal exams with Jo when Jeremy wasn't available. They'd gone on food craving runs and endless shopping excursions for baby things. One memorable Saturday two months ago they had painted and decorated the nursery in the townhome that they had co-signed on for Jeremy. Joanna had been in tears when she walked in to see the soft blue walls, with fluffy clouds and the crib, changing table and dresser that she had picked out all put together and ready for the baby. The stars that Jim had added to the ceiling had earned him an extra hug and kiss.

Jocelyn had managed two visits and each one had left Joanna an emotional wreck and Jeremy either pissed off or hiding. Jim knew that Joanna loved Jocelyn and Jocelyn loved Jo, but they didn't have a close relationship since Jo had gone against her mother's wishes and transferred to UC Berkeley three years ago. Things hadn't exactly been smooth sailing even before that, but they were mother and daughter and Jim could respect that. What he could not respect was Jocelyn's constant sniping and harping on everything that Jeremy did or said. He was used to it directed at him; Jim had a thick enough skin, but Jeremy didn't deserve her ire. The poor kid was nervous enough as it was.

"Where were you when she was growing up? Where were you when she had her first break up? Or got braces? Or broke her leg? Or graduated from high school?" Jocelyn asked Jim caustically, though her eyes kept glancing over towards McCoy.

"We were doing our job, you know, exploring the galaxy and keeping Earth safe," Jim replied evenly, crossing his arms and staring at the woman. "I seem to recall that it wasn't until after our first mission that you even let Bones have her for a fucking weekend. The only contact he had was comms – on his credit chip – and you timed them down to the fucking minute."

"I had full custody, he was in…"

"Oh, and we all know how that happened, don't we?" Jim smirked, referring to her father and the strings he had pulled to malign McCoy and sabotage any chance he had of gaining partial custody, let alone visitation rights.

"Jim," McCoy interjected, his voice loud enough, but not angry, just tired. His mind was focused on his daughter, not his partner and ex-wife. "We are not doing this now. In fact, we are not doing this ever again. Sit the fuck down and stop baiting Joss. I know you're nervous but this isn't helping."

"Always did have more brawn than brains," Clay muttered under his breath, not looking up from his PADD.

"Yeah?" Jim asked, snidely. "Well, you probably should have sold your Viridionite stocks because they aren't ever coming back up – just so you know. Talos has gotten into the game and that's going to ruin the market." He smirked as Clay began searching his PADD and then blanched at what he was seeing.

"Jim!" McCoy reached up and pulled Jim down into the seat next to him. "Don't tease the stockbroker," he frowned.

"But why," Jim whined playfully, still enjoying Clay's look of horror. "It's so much fun."

"How old are you?" McCoy demanded. "Twelve?"

"At least eighteen," Jim winked. "Or this wouldn't be legal." He leaned forward and planted a smacking kiss on McCoy's lips.

Jocelyn hissed. "Can you please not do that in front of me? It's disgusting."

"Sorry mom," Jim intoned, trying to look like a chastised school boy and not succeeding at all. "Didn't know you had a thing against kissing. No wonder stock boy over there always looks so uptight."

"Jim," McCoy growled.

"I'm ignoring you," Jocelyn said in a huff, prancing off towards the coffee machine. "We'll be in the other waiting room if there is any news. Come along, Clay," she said as she passed him.

"Huh?" Clay looked up from his PADD, bewildered as he looked between Joss and the two other men in the room.

"We're going to the other waiting room," Jocelyn told him through gritted teeth, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his chair.

Jim snickered as he watched them retreat. "I should have done that hours ago," he said, turning to look over at McCoy. Once he caught the frown on his partners face Jim's smile faded. "Okay," he heaved a sigh. "I'll go apologize and ask them back." He was halfway out of his seat when McCoy tugged him back down.

"Nah, I'm enjoying the quiet," McCoy admitted with a half smile. "But you will not behave that way in front of Jo and Jeremy, got it?"

"Yes, Bones," Jim immediately agreed. "I promise."

They sat there for another ten minutes, Jim's head resting on McCoy's shoulder, their hands entwined, before there was the sound of squeaky shoes on linoleum and the soft clearing of a throat.

"Uh, Dr. McCoy, Admiral Kirk?" the nurse asked hesitantly. Both men sat up straight and looked at her expectantly. "Your daughter is ready to see you now," she smiled.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked immediately as he popped up off his seat like a jack-in-the-box, only to hiss at the twinge of pain the exertion caused. "Are they okay?" he asked again, brushing off McCoy's helping hand.

"Mother and baby are fine," she told them, "and so is daddy, though he might need one or two of his fingers set," she added with a laugh.

"That's my girl," McCoy whispered, a glowing smile on his face. "Can we…" he nodded down the hall.

"Of course," the nurse nodded. Then she looked around. "Where are Mrs…" she trailed off, realizing that she didn't know Jocelyn's last name. "Where's Joanna's mother?"

Jim hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "They're in the waiting room down the hall," he told her. "Apparently this one wasn't big enough for the four of us," he added with a smirk. "I'll go get them, you go ahead Bones," he told his partner, nudging him down the hall.

McCoy hesitated, looking back at Jim in confusion. "Are you sure? I can…"

"Go on Bones, Jojo is waiting for you," Jim smiled. "I'm right behind you. Promise."

It wasn't that Jim didn't want to see Jo and her baby or even that he was nervous, he just wanted to give McCoy a moment alone with his daughter and grandchild. As much as he postured to Jocelyn, he realized that in this situation Joanna's mother and father came first. He'd settle for third behind them. Treadway could just deal. But after all the time they'd spent with Joanna and Jeremy, McCoy deserved first dibs on holding his grandchild.

Leaning forward, McCoy placed a quick kiss to Jim's lips and then followed the nurse down the hall to his baby girl. If Jim walked slower than usual towards the other waiting room, no one knew it. After all, he had been mauled by a rampaging Klingon almost a year ago and was still getting used to his prosthesis.

Standing in the doorway of the waiting room, Jim knocked on the wall, gaining Jocelyn's attention at least. Clay still had his face buried in his PADD.

"Go away Jim," Jocelyn told him. "I'm not interested in your apologies."

Jim raised an eyebrow at her, a trick he'd learned from Spock and McCoy. "Not here to apologize," he told her. "The nurse stopped by; she's ready for visitors."

"Boy or girl?" Jocelyn asked as she stood up.

"Don't know, why don't you go find out?" Jim said, waving a hand in front of him to allow her to precede him down the hall.

"Clay, come on," Jocelyn demanded, as she took a few steps away from her husband.

"Huh?" he looked up at them. He obviously hadn't heard a word.

"Joanna had the baby," Jocelyn told him impatiently. "Come on!"

"I'm right behind you," he said distractedly, already typing something onto the screen of his PADD.

"Honestly," Jocelyn tutted, but she left him there, passing Jim and giving him a small smile. Jim grinned back. He might not like the woman, but she was Joanna's mother and a new grandmother, he could relate to her excitement.

Jim wasn't even two steps behind Jocelyn as she stepped into the room. He'd been in here before, when Jo had first been checked into the hospital, but the monitoring equipment and medical apparatus had been removed. Everything was tucked neatly away and it looked like a spartan hotel room.

Seeing the awed look on McCoy's face as he stared down at the tiny buddle wrapped in pink in his arms, Jim felt tears well up. He'd never seen McCoy so peaceful. It was like that tiny bundle was the most precious thing ever.

"It's a girl!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she made a beeline to McCoy, instantly taking the baby from his arms. McCoy clung to the baby for a moment, leaning down to press a kiss to the baby's forehead before relinquishing it to her grandmother. He didn't move away, though he flashed Jim a quick grin, before looking back down.

"So, a girl," Jim said softly, coming over to the side of the bed and giving Joanna a kiss, before turning to Jeremy and shaking his hand. "Congratulations squirt. You did good."

"Thanks, ada," Joanna smiled up at him, reaching to hold his hand. She looked exhausted and worn out, but her smile was beautiful as she looked over at her daughter who was being cooed at by Jocelyn.

"Next time could you not take so long," Jim asked her with a teasing grin. "Those chairs aren't that comfortable and the company wasn't exactly great," he added in whisper.

"I heard that, Jim," Jocelyn said, though the spite was lost in the fact that she said it in a cooing, baby talk voice. "And I'm still ignoring you."

Joanna laughed and Jim rolled his eyes. "I should be so lucky," Jim told Joanna softly, his hand squeezing hers. "How are you doing, squirt?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "At least now I am," she said seeing Jim's incredulous look. "I'm a little tired and a bit sore," she smiled as Jim snorted at her statement, "but I'm fine."

"That's good," Jim grinned. "I heard you might have broken some of Jeremy's fingers," he teased her, looking over at Jeremy who did indeed have two fingers bandaged.

The young man grinned. "Just cracked twp proximal interphalangeal joints. Five minutes with a osteogenerator and I'll be fine," he looked down at Joanna with a fond smile. "It was totally worth it."

Just then the baby decided she was not happy and began to cry. Jocelyn began to bounce her gently in her arms, shushing her and trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Mom, give her here," Joanna called, sitting up a little in bed. Both Jim and Jeremy reached out to help her up.

"I've got it sweetheart," Jocelyn told her, not even looking over. "Don't worry. You rest."

"Mom," Joanna repeated, her tone frustrated. The baby was still crying and it was getting louder.

"Jocelyn, give Joanna her baby," McCoy told her, his tone one he used with recalcitrant interns. "It's her daughter, she decides who gets to hold her."

"I can…" Jocelyn began to protest, but then caught the look in McCoy's eye and moved to give the baby to Joanna. "I was just trying to help," she told them, a pout definitely forming on her lips. "It's hard work having a baby and I just wanted Joanna to rest."

"I'm fine," Joanna said softly as she accepted her daughter, a smile blooming on her face as she held the baby close and murmured softly to her. Being in familiar arms, the baby quieted down right away. "There you go, sweetie," Joanna cooed. "You're fine, aren't you?"

Jim looked over at McCoy and grinned as he watched the other man surreptitiously wipe away a tear. Jim really couldn't say much about it as he was doing the same thing.

"So, darlin'," McCoy finally spoke, "you going to tell us her name?"

Joanna looked up at Jeremy, who smiled down at her and nodded. Then she looked over at McCoy and Jocelyn who were on one side of the bed, and Jim who was standing on the other. She frowned slightly. "Where's Clay, I thought…" Just then the man in question walked in.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, realizing that everyone was staring at him. "I, uh…there was a…"

"Shut up Treadway," McCoy spoke up. "Okay, darlin,' he's here now," he turned to his daughter. "You gonna keep us in suspense?"

Instead of answering her father, Joanna turned to Jim. "Would you like to hold her, ada?" she asked.

"Would I?" Jim asked excitedly. "Hell yes! I mean heck yes," he corrected himself, already reaching for the baby. Slowly and carefully, he brought the baby close to his chest. She felt so light in his arms, nothing like the mannequins he had practiced on. She was solid and warm and so very, very beautiful. "Who's a pretty girl?" he asked. "You are. Oh yes, you are."

He smiled over at Jo. "She's wonderful, squirt."

"Thanks, ada," she grinned at him. "We think so, too," she reached for Jeremy's hand.

"So, what is her name," Jocelyn asked, her voice a bit harsh as she frowned at Jim who was still cooing at the baby.

"Her name is…" Joanna looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Jamie Kathleen Matthews," she said proudly.

The room was silent, and then McCoy laughed, watching the dumbfounded expression on Jim's face. Jim just stared incredulously at Joanna who was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying his consternation. He'd been teasing her off and on that James would make a great name for a boy, but he hadn't ever expected it to happen.

"You…are you…?" Jim stuttered, for once at a loss for words.

"That's a horrible name for a little girl," Jocelyn finally said indignantly.

"I think it's perfect," Joanna countered. "Kathleen is for Jeremy's grandmother who helped raise him and Jamie is for you, ada."

"I was just teasing," Jim confessed, still in shock. "I never thought…I didn't mean…Why?" he finally asked.

"Because you're my ada," Joanna shrugged. "And you brought my dad back to me."

"He didn't bring Len back, Starfleet did," Jocelyn argued, but no one else said anything.

Jim knew Joanna wasn't referring to the return of the _Enterprise_, but to how Jim had helped McCoy fight for the right to see his daughter; how he had used his celebrity, something he didn't do often, to tip the scales in his friend's favor and allow McCoy and Joanna to visit as often as possible and to exchange vids and comms when they couldn't see each other.

Careful of the precious bundle in his arms, Jim leaned forward and placed a kiss on Joanna's forehead. "I love you, squirt," he told her. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, ada," Joanna smiled, her eyes a bit shiny. "I love you, too."

_The end. Really_


End file.
